The standard of care in caregiver environments includes patient monitoring through spectroscopic analysis using, for example, a pulse oximeter. Devices capable of spectroscopic analysis generally include a light source(s) transmitting optical radiation into or reflecting off a measurement site, such as, body tissue carrying pulsing blood. After attenuation by tissue and fluids of the measurement site, a photodetection device(s) detects the attenuated light and outputs a detector signal(s) responsive to the detected attenuated light. A signal processing device(s) process the detector(s) signal(s) and outputs a measurement indicative of a blood constituent of interest, such as glucose, oxygen, methemoglobin, total hemoglobin, other physiological parameters, or other data or combinations of data useful in determining a state or trend of wellness of a patient.
In noninvasive devices and methods, a sensor is often adapted to position a finger proximate the light source and light detector. For example, noninvasive sensors often include a clothespin-shaped housing that includes a contoured bed conforming generally to the shape of a finger.